After the Date
by TwilightSparkle3562
Summary: Kim reflects on her date with Josh Mankey after the events of "Blush."


Disclaimer: I do not own "Kim Possible," or its characters. They are property of the Walt Disney Company and its affiliates.

"After the Date"

By TwilightSparkle3562

10:01pm, so I have avoided having Josh thrown into the black hole that my parents, especially my dad, had always told me about if I didn't get back at a certain time. For a date with the most popular boy in school, it certainly has been the most interesting. What was supposed to be a last minute first date turned into a night that I would probably want to forget any time soon.

Drakken and Shego were doing everything they could to not only ruin my night, but embarrass me to the point where I almost disappeared from existence every single time I would embarrass myself. They did everything in the book that anyone wanting to embarrass someone would want to do, such as making me pass gas, spill a drink on my best dress, show me embarrassing videos of me as a baby….oh wait, the tweebs did that. I have to remember to remind myself to destroy them when I see them in the morning.

Nevertheless, as soon as the door to my house closed, I quietly make my way up to my room and the only one up and about was my dad, fast asleep on the couch with the television still on. Knowing that he would be wondering where his long overcoat was, I removed it and hung it back up on the coat rack. Once I reached the safety and security of my bedroom, I shut and locked the door in case the tweebs were up to their old tricks.

"Alone at last," I thought, glad to be settling down after an active night. "This is a night I will probably want to forget."

Walking over to my bed, I sat down and the end of it and began to undress myself, starting with my black dress sandals, kicking them off and releasing the pressure on my feet that had been up about several inches from the flat surface. I'm not usually someone who enjoys wearing high heels unless if I am on a mission that requires them or if I have to attend an important family or school event. In fact, they are hurting me right now and after I do my reflection, perhaps I'll rub some tinactin on it. Hey, it never hurt anyone, doesn't it?

Next, I remove my dark stockings from my legs that were now stained with sweat from feeling nervous about tonight. Even touching them was gross, as I had to touch my own sweat that was plastered on them. As my mom always said however, a woman must wear pantyhose to impress a man. Well, I must say that Josh was certainly impressed, although he didn't compliment how beautiful I looked for him. Then again, I don't see a future for us and after tonight, he will probably wonder if it was best that we break apart somewhere down the road.

Rising from my bed, I place my hands to the back of my sleeveless navy blue dress and slowly unzip it down the back, the sounds of the zipper piercing the silence of my room. I slide it down my body and once it was off me, I step out of it, leaving me in just my white bra and white panties. Normally, I don't like being in my underwear, but this was an exception to the rule. The air in my room was cool and I was feeling warm after all, my body warm by anxiety and such.

However, I picked up my dress and looked at the stain from the spilt soda caused by Shego during dinner. Tonight was supposed to be a perfect night, but these two archenemies of mine had to ruin it. This was my best dress, the dress I wore to every special occasion and a personal favorite of mine. It made me look beautiful, it made me look like a young woman. But, it was stained and it needed to be cleaned. Next time I wear it, it will be on a date with Ron.

Speaking of Ron, I could only imagine how he felt when he saw me with Josh. After I showered and dressed myself in a t-shirt and sweat pants, I grabbed the phone and it was just then that a thought came through my mind. Perhaps it would be best until I wait until the morning to call him. It is a late night after all and he would probably be asleep after doing all the work of getting the flower to keep me from disappearing forever. Then, I realized that I could just leave him a text message instead. It was much better than calling him while he was in bed.

"Hi Ron," I wrote into the kimmunicator. "I was going to call you tonight, but you are probably asleep from all that globe-trotting you did to get that flower that saved my life. Anyway, I have been thinking about you tonight and how hurt you were about seeing me with Josh. I've been doing a little thinking and it seems that maybe Josh and I don't have a future together after all."

I then stop texting for a moment and realize what I was saying to myself. Could it be possible that Ron and I have a future together after all? Up until this moment, I thought of him as just a friend, not someone I want to spend the rest of my life with. It was Josh that I would want to spend the rest of my life with. However, while he did put up with my actions tonight, I wondered if maybe this was the straw that broke the Camel's back for him. Ron is the only one who could put up with my antics, not Josh.

"By the way," I continued writing into the phone. "Can you call me in the morning? I'd like to meet with you over dinner in the next few days. If you can do a nice restaurant instead of Bueno Nacho, I'll wear the dress I wore tonight with Josh for you. Talk to you later, Kim."

Once I finish my text, I hit the send button and my message was on its way to his phone. Hopefully he can respond or maybe he won't, only time would tell. One thing was for sure, that one day Ron and I would start dating as boyfriend and girlfriend.

After all I have thought up, it seemed that Josh was a two hit wonder for me and that Ron was the one for me. But, only time would tell as I still absorbed the last minute madness I went through tonight….


End file.
